


Flying Out In All Directions. Not!

by lferion



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Bombs, Don't panic, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Ivan Being Awesome, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Worse than a dandelion bomb





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ser_dontos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_dontos/gifts).



> Pinweed (Erodium Cicutarium) seeds [really are scary](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erodium_cicutarium)

* * *

Regular dandelion bombs were bad enough. This was worse. Maybe it ought to be called a milkweed bomb, or a pinweed bomb. But any of those sounded much too simple and innocent. It looked innocent enough at a glance, a cluster of white filaments with dark, seed-like things on one end of each bit of fluff, floating in a transparent globe. But unless Ivan was very much mistaken (and he didn't think he was) if (when) that globe broke, and all the spiky twirly-whirly projectiles would fly out just exactly like dandelion seeds, and dig into whatever, whoever they landed on. And then they would explode. It was appalling and horrible and effective and wrong. But it was here, and he was the one who was going to have to do something about it. Really, it was more Miles's kind of thing — or had been. No handing it off to him though. Think, Ivan. What would Miles do? Better yet, what would Simon do/have done? Contain it, defuse it, set it off somewhere harmless? The last seemed the best way of really dealing with it. Oh, and tell someone, so there wouldn't be this nasty surprise again. Right. Go.

* * *

* * *


End file.
